Terminator Mafia
| image = File:Terminator.jpg | imagewidth = 250px | caption = | host = music_luvr95 & GMaster479 | link = | size = 13 Players (Medium) | startdate = 09.12.2009 | winningfaction = Goodies | roster =1) CrazyPainter 2) DudleyDude 3) Medji 4) Lost in space 5) tpaxatb (Blackcat1313) 6) Slick 7) DarthNoob 8) Izzy 9) Clozo 10) Framm 11) pablos4pandas 12) Magic_luver101 13) sayalzah | first = Lost in space | last = 2) DudleyDude 3) Medji 7) DarthNoob 8) Izzy 9) Clozo | mvp = - | awards = -}} was a game designed and hosted by music_luvr95 & GMaster479 based on the Terminator franchise. It began on December 9th, 2009 and ended in a Goodie win in N4 (December 18th, 2009). Game Mechanics Rules *Tie Lynch Rules: A random name will be chosen of the tied to be lynched. *If Miles Dyson chooses to stop the lynch early, it will not be announced until the regular end time. The votes will be counted from the time of Miles Dyson's decision. *Cameron and Kate save their targets from all actions against them. Role Description Cyberdine Creations: Win if all goodies are terminated (have BTSC and group kill) *'Skynet System:' Controls the Terminators. If terminated, all baddie BTSC is lost. Can block one player each night. Has 50% chance of RID. Cannot be terminated during the Night. *'T-1000:' (m) First Terminator made of mimetic polyalloy (liquid metal). Spy. If spied upon, appears as random goodie. *'T-X:' (f/m) The most advanced Terminator. Uses shape-shifting ability to stop one player’s (m or f) action. The Resistance: Win if all baddies are terminated *'John Connor:' (m) Leader of the Resistance. One termination each night. If he targets Kyle Reese, termination fails. Can not be killed Night 1 *'Sarah Connor:' (f) John Connor's mother. Knows about Judgement Day because of Kyle Reese's journey back in time. Vote counts as x0, x1 or x2. *'Kyle Reese:' (m) Fighter in the Resistance and John Connor's father. Spy. *'Kate Brewster:' (f) Doctor and John Connor's future wife. Can save one player every even night. If John Connor is targeted on any night, will automatically save him once. *'Dr. Peter Silberman:' (m) Psychologist and therapist at Pescadero State Hospital. Can block one player each night. Has 50% chance of learning RID. *'Blair Williams:' (f) Jet Fighter pilot for the Resistance. Can use extensive technological knowledge to hack and post one message every night. *'Miles Dyson: '(m) Creator of Cyberdine Systems and Skynet. Can override voting system and end a lynch early *'Cameron: '(f) Reprogrammed Terminator sent back in time to protect the young John Connor. Can save one player every odd night *'Marcus Wright:' (m) Signed up for experimentation at Cyberdine while on Death Row. If targeted, he dies but also terminates his attacker with him Independent: Win if Skynet, Sarah Connor and John Connor are terminated *'T-101:' (m) The first model of Terminators made by Skynet. Can terminate one person each night. Immune to T-X's charms. Host's Summary Winning Faction Goodies - The Resistance *DudleyDude - Cameron *Medji - Sarah Connor *tpaxatb - Dr. Peter Silberman *Slick - Kate Brewster *DarthNoob - Marcus Wright *Izzy - Miles Dyson *Clozo - John Connor *pablos4pandas - Kyle Reese *sayalzah - Blair Williams MVP: - Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster Hosts: Music_luvr & GMaster #CrazyPainter - Skynet Systems - Lynched D2 #DudleyDude - Cameron #Medji - Sarah Connor - Lynched D3 #Lost In Space - T-101 - Killed N1 by Baddies #tpaxatb - Dr. Peter Silberman #Slick - Kate Brewster - Killed N2 by Baddies #DarthNoob - Marcus Wright #Izzy - Miles Dyson #Clozo - John Connor #Framm - T-X - Killed N4 by John Connor #pablos4pandas - Kyle Reese - Lynched D1 #Magic_luver101 - T-1000 - Killed N3 by John Connor #sayalzah - Blair Williams - Killed N2 by John Connor Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Era 4 Category:Games